Let The Game Begin
by MistressAlexa
Summary: Thirty characters from the realms of DBZ, Tenchi, and Outlaw Star summoned to play a game of capture the flag. Why? For our sheer amusement, of course. Read to find out who 'kills' who and who will ultimately win. Temporarliy put on hold.
1. Team Roster

The members of each team were chosen by chance. I rolled some of my D&D dice. Yes, I used to play Dungeons and Dragons. So sue me! No! WAIT! I was just kidding, please don't sue me. I own nothing anyway so you wouldn't get much.  
All the characters in my story, except Alexa and the trio, belong to someone else. I don't own them, I didn't create them, I can't even draw them. *sniffles* I have no artistic talent. *sniffles*  
Speaking of art, feel free to submit a piece inspired by the game.

  
1.   
2.   
3.   
4.   
5.   
6.   
7.   
8.   
9.   
10. 

The RED Team 

  
Gohan Son   
Videl Satan   
Chi-chi Son   
Bulma Briefs   
Yajirobe   
Ryoko   
Princess Ayeka   
Washu   
Noboyugi (Tenchi's father)   
Gene Starwind

The BLUE Team 

  
Goku Son   
Prince Vegeta   
Krillan   
Piccolo   
Nagi   
Tenchi Masaki   
Grandpa Yosho   
Mihoshi   
James "Jim" Hawking   
"Twilight" Sazuka

The YELLOW Team 

  
Goten Son   
Trunks Briefs   
Oolong   
Tien   
Yamcha   
#18   
Princess Sasami   
Kiyone   
Melfina   
Aisha Clan-Clan

Let The Game Begin!! 


	2. Preparations and Rules

Disclaimer:  I am in no way, shape, or form associated with DragonBall Z, Tenchi, or Outlaw Star.  I am merely someone who loves to play with the characters.  I hope to have some art inspired by this story posted on my site.  Well, enjoy the game.

Let The Game Begin

Chapter One by Alexa

Thirty characters from the realms of DragonBall Z, Tenchi, and Outlaw Star, stood amongst each other.  No one knew where they were, or how they came to be there.  A lush forest expanded before them as far as anyone could see, and a simple structure stood behind them.  Four women stood in front of the crowd.  All dressed in camouflage pants, black sports bras, black combat boots, sunglasses, and their hair pulled back out of their faces.  Alexa, the GameMaster, was decked out in full black/grey camo; Mirabella in yellow; Morella in red; and Contessa in blue.

The leader spoke as the trio gathered and calmed down the group.  "Welcome.  I am Alexa, the GameMaster.  You have all been brought here to participate in a little game.  Now, before you ask any questions, all will be explained once you are all properly outfitted."  Alexa gestured to the building behind the crowd.  "To my right is the ladies' side, and the left the men's.  You have one hour in total to clean, dress, and line up out here.  Upon entering you will find a locker bearing each of your names in those lockers are your uniforms.  I suggest the gentlemen do wear everything given them; however, ladies, you do not have to wear the undershirts.  Head wear is optional, which is provided; caps, berets, and bandannas."  She began to walk up and down the line of characters.  "Anyone still in the locker room after your hour has passed, I don't care who or what you are, you will be brought out here to finish dressing in front of everyone."  She returned to her position at the middle.  "You hour begins now."

Few hesitated as they separated into two groups.  Men to the left, and women to the right.  Vegeta was thoroughly annoyed at this point.  He walked into the locker room to see rows of lockers and benches followed by bathroom stalls on one wall and sinks with mirrors opposite leading into an open shower area.

Tenchi was the first to attempt to break the ice.  "Well, it looks like five of us can shower at the same time.  I hope no one is too shy."  He saw a tall, green man give him a weird look.  "I'm Tenchi, by the way."  He laughed nervously as some of the men stared at him, but no one said anything.  He decided to be quiet and find his locker.

Gene Starwind and Jim Hawking were quietly talking as they stood side-by-side rummaging through their lockers.  "Wow, Jim.  Look at all this stuff in here.  It's mostly camouflage.  I wonder what kind of game we're going to be playing."

"I don't know, Gene.  With all this black and camo.  Hey look a towel.  Let's get in the showers before we end up getting dressed outside."  Both outlaws left the lockers to clean up.  "Hey, Gene.  What's with that guy?"  Jim subtly gestured toward Oolong, who happened to be greatly frowning at the black underwear.

"I've never seen anything like him before."

"Hey, Vegeta.  Look its your color.  These look like they came out of your wardrobe."  Krillan joked as he held up a pair of black Spandex shorts.  The Son boys and Yamcha laughed at the look on Vegeta's face.  Their fun was killed as the Saiyan prince threatened to blow Krillan and Yamcha into the next dimension if either made any more comments.  Krillan continued searching through the contents pulling out a camo jacket and pants, the shorts, a black tank top, black socks, black underwear, and a pair of black combat boots.  "Hey, these are even my size."

Meanwhile on the ladies' side of things.  A minor argument between Aisha and Chi-chi was escalating into a cat fight, but Melfina managed to calm the two women down.  They still growled at each other before going separate ways.  Chi-chi walked over to join Bulma, Videl, and #18.  "The nerve of that, that…"  Her anger died for a moment as she once again looked at Aisha.  "What is she anyway?"

"A Ctarl-Ctarl.  They are a race of cat/human hybrids.  If she has enough energy, she can transform into a tiger."  A woman in white robes answered.  "I am Sazuka."

Ryoko and Ayeka had broken into another squabble of I'll-look-better-in-that-than-you-will.  Nagi interrupted by reminding them who won last time they were in a beauty contest.  Instead of arguing with each other, both glared at Nagi.  A few feet away, Washu pulled out all the clothing, looking at it.  Basically the same as the men's except they had black sports bras, too.

The hour passed rather quickly to some and crawled to others.  Nearly everyone was out of the locker rooms by the end of their hour.  The trio once again organized everyone into a line, and Alexa stood before them.

Mirabella finished her head count.  "Twenty-nine.  Missing a male."

"Thanks, Mira."  Alexa passed through the line and headed into the men's lockers.  "Your hour is up.  Get your shit, and get your ass out there.  NOW!!"  No response, no movement.  She proceeded to the showers.  Vegeta stood there staring into a mirror.  "What the hell is your malfunction?  Didn't you hear me?"  No response.  "Vegeta?"  He looked at her then.  "I know who you are.  What's the problem?"

"These clothes, the strict orders, reminds me of an army.  I assume this game we're playing is like a war game, and the forest will be the field.  My hair standing up won't help me hide in a strategic position."

"So put something on it, and get your ass out there."

"I can't.  Nothing will hold."

"Well, that's easily solved."  Alexa reached over her shoulder drawing a sword and swiftly sliced the top few inches of Vegeta's tall flame-like hair.  Sheathing the sword, she picked up a bandanna, and tied it onto his head.  "Problem solved.  For the final time, get your ass…"  He was moving before she finished her sentence.

Vegeta fell into line, and Alexa stood before everyone.  "Now that everyone if finally out here, I will explain the purpose of your presence.  If anyone still has questions once I am done, then you may ask them.  You have all been summoned to entertain us for a few hours, or so.  You will be divided into three teams and escorted to your respective camps.  Once there, instructions will be given by one of these lovely ladies."  She gestures to Morella, Mirabella, and Contessa.  "I'm sure you can guess what the team colors will be.  Each camp will have all the equipment, ammo, and rations that you will need; at the center will be a solid-colored flag.  The point of this game, ladies and gentlemen, is to capture the flags of the opposing teams and return to your own camp.  To accomplish this, you must locate the other camps, create strategies, and do everything in your powers.  I will add that you will be the only living, moving objects in the forest.  This should be useful information to those who have sensitive ears.  Once all the remaining members of your team, and all three flags are inside the camp, victory will be declared.  Any questions?"

Oolong spoke first, "What do you mean by remaining members?"

"You will of course be shooting at each other to protect your own or captured flag.  Don't worry.  It will only be paintballs.  And you cannot, under any circumstances, shoot a team mate.  I'm look at you, Vegeta, Ryoko.  Any more questions?"  No responses.  "Good.  Ladies."

The women began to blindfold and handcuff the players with only a few minor tribulations.  Alexa informed them that they would be split into the three teams and lead to their respective camps in silence.  Mirabella carried a chain to attach to each member of the yellow team; Morella did the same for the red, and Contessa for the blue.  Once all the players resembled three chain gangs, the women went their appropriate ways.

It seemed as though eternity would pass before the constraints were to be removed.  It was more difficult for some to keep quiet; many took the opportunity to listen to their surroundings.  Any attempts to speak were promptly reprimanded.  One by one the teams reached their base camps.  They were released and told the following:

"Welcome to the camp of the yellow/red/blue team.  Each player will wear a band on either upper arm or upper thigh symbolizing the team color.  Each player will carry this paintball gun with 100 paintballs of according color.  Each player will wear a communications device to contact fellow team members.  Each player will seek and destroy members of opposing teams without using excessive force.  Remember, the mission is to win, to be victorious, to keep your pride.  There will be no questions."

The women saluted their team, turned, and left to return to Alexa.

"Contessa reporting.  Blue team has been delivered."

"Mirabella reporting.  Yellow team has been delivered."

"Morella reporting.  Red team has been delivered."

"Thank you, ladies."  Alexa's voice could be heard across the entire forest.  "Let the game begin!!!"


	3. Teams Divided

Let The Game Begin by Alexa

Chapter Two

At the Red camp:

Gohan, Videl, Bulma, Chi-chi, Yajirobe, Ryoko, Princess Ayeka, Washu, Noboyugi Masaki, and Gene Starwind were standing in their camp looking through the packs labeled with each of their names.  Many were conversing with those they knew.  Gene felt a little out-of-place; he didn't know anybody.  The camp was in a clearing in the middle of a particularly thick grove of trees.

"Gohan, do you have any idea what's going on?"

"I have no idea, Videl."

Bulma and Chi-chi realized that their husbands were on a different team.  Bulma whispered to Chi-chi, "I hope Vegeta and Goku aren't on the same team.  There's no telling what trouble those two could cause."  Chi-chi nodded in agreement. 

A woman with wild pink hair tried to politely get everyone's attention; it wasn't working.  "EXCUSE ME!!"  Washu was standing on a tree stump.  "Now that I have your attention, I am Washu.  Does anybody have any clue why we're here?"

"Washu!" Ryoko said, "None of us know any more than you.  Like that lady said we're supposed to play a game."

Gene was testing the paintball gun that had been setting next to his pack.  The gun could hold up to 25 paintballs, all red.  "Has anyone ever shot one of these before?"  _This is nothing like my caster._  He examined the gun more and loaded it with a few balls.  Taking aim at a tree, Gene made the shot dead-on.  _Well, that was easy enough.  Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought._

Following Gene's lead one by one, the rest of the Red team loaded their guns for a little practice.  "Remember we have a limited supply of ammo, don't waste any."  He pulled all the necessary items out of the bag.  After wrapping the red band around his upper left arm and attaching the bag of ammo to his belt, Gene put the communicator in his ear.  _This thing feels like the grappler viewer on the Outlaw Star._  "I'm going to check the immediate perimeter of camp.  Who wants to come with me?"  Gohan, Videl, and Ryoko each volunteered.  The four left the base to check out the surroundings.

At the Blue camp:

Goku, Vegeta, Krillan, Piccolo, Tenchi Masaki, Yosho, Nagi, Mihoshi, Jim Hawking, and Sazuka were in a disagreement about a command hierarchy.  Vegeta believed he was best suited to lead, but Jim didn't trust him.  Nagi managed to break the two up before it broke down into a brawl.  "Personally, I don't think either of you are fit to lead.  A chain of command is a good idea, but the one with the most experience should lead."  Everyone agreed, and they began to list past experience with leadership.  As Vegeta was talking, Goku interrupted a few times asking if that was a time he had died.  Needless to say, Vegeta got pissed.

While everyone was arguing, Krillan and Piccolo were arming themselves with the guns and ammo.  Piccolo wrapped the blue band around his upper right arm, Krillan on his upper left thigh.  They tested the guns and communicators.  Vegeta and Goku followed suit as the others listed their credentials.

"I wonder where Chi-chi is.  And Gohan and Goten.  I hope they're all ok."

Krillan tried to comfort his friend.  "I'm sure they're all fine.  Now that you mentions it, I wonder what team #18 is on."

Vegeta overheard this conversation and a thought struck him.  _I really hope my woman, Kakarot's wife, and that midget's android aren't on the same team.  That woman and Chi-chi would be bad enough without #18.  I'll still shoot them, of course._

Nagi and Sazuka both confessed to being a bounty hunter and an assassin, respectively.  Mihoshi spoke for the first time.  "Well, I was space police.  Although, I had a partner, Kiyone.  I wonder where she is anyway."

"I will NOT follow her!  She's more of a simpleton than Kakarot."

Tenchi came to Mihoshi's defense.  "Hey, I trust her more than I trust you."

Yosho spoke with a calm but commanding tone.  "Now, Tenchi, calm down.  I'm sure we can come to an agreeable solution; however, I suggest we do it quickly as we do have two other teams who may attack at any moment."

The team agreed to split into different groups - guards, scouters, and, snipers.  The leaders of each group would keep in contact with each other.  The guards would stay at the base camp to guard the flag.  The scouters' mission was to find the enemy camps.  The snipers would take out anyone not a Blue.  Scouters were Krillan, Piccolo, Jim, Tenchi, and Nagi as leader.  Snipers were Vegeta and Sazuka, equal as they would be in different areas of the field.  Guards were Yosho, Mihoshi, and Goku in command.

As the correct players set out to gather information, they realized their camp was in a valley.  The rear was the foot of a mountain, neither side would be easily traversable.  The only way in or out was up the hill.

At the Yellow camp:  

Goten, Trunks, #18, Oolong, Yamcha, Tien, Princess Sasami, Kiyone, Aisha, and Melfina had an uncomfortable silence around their entire camp.  They had the best position of all.  The yellow camp was located at the top of a cliff face; rear and left side was blocked by trees; fifteen feet to the right was a stream flowing parallel away from camp.  Trunks and Goten told #18 they decided to follow the stream after both put on their communicators, yellow bands to upper arms, and grabbed the loaded guns.

"Hey, Trunks, where do you think my brother and our dads are?"

"I don't know, Goten.  We'll probably find out as we play this game."  The kids kept to the river until it became a thirty-five-foot waterfall.  Looking down, there was no easy way to get from their position to the ground below.  With the water to his right, Trunks looked to the left and noticed a hollow in the ground.  "Hey, Goten.  Come look at this."  He quickly told anyone listening back at camp to join them.  "Trunks to camp.  Whoever can hear me, get over here…" 

Melfina heard the child's voice. "…and look at this.  Just follow the river."  "Melfina here.  I'm on my way."  She picked up the gun and turned to Aisha.  "I'm going to join the two boys.  One of them just radioed us and said there was something we should see."

"I'm coming with you." Tien said.

"I'll come, too."  Yamcha admired the young woman.  "Hello there.  My name's Yamcha.  What's yours?"

"Melfina."

Kiyone, ever the police officer, "I'll follow you part way.  If you need my help there or back here at camp, I'm Kiyone."

Tien, Yamcha, Melfina, and Kiyone headed out for Trunks and Goten.  About half way, Kiyone fell back into a strategic position.  The three continued until they reach the end of the river, only Goten was visible.  Yamcha became worried when he didn't see Trunks.  "Goten, where's Trunks?  He didn't fall, did he?"

"No.  He went down there."  Goten pointed to the hollow they had found earlier.

Tien radioed Trunks, "Trunks, where are you?  What have you found in there?"

"I'm at the bottom.  That hole leads down to a cave behind the waterfall.  It comes out a few feet from the ground.  It's easy to just climb down from there.  Come down here, guys."

Tien and Goten headed into the hollow while Yamcha stood guard with Melfina.  As they went further into the hollow, Tien realized it was a curved incline.  Slowly the sound of the waterfall became louder until Tien and Goten stood facing the rushing fall.  Goten noticed a line of light in his eyes.  There was a shelf the jutted out from the water enough that they didn't get wet.  From there it was about eight feet to the ground and Trunks.

The yellow team heard a high screechy voice.  "Aisha to Melfina.  Where are you?  What have you found?"

"Melfina here.  Our camp seems the be on a cliff and the only way down is behind a waterfall."

The yellow team reconvened at camp and discussed strategies.  Kiyone, Tien, #18, Aisha, Trunks and Goten headed out to find the enemy.  Yamcha and Oolong stood guard at the base of the waterfall.

Meanwhile somewhere unknown:

The four women were reclined in hammocks observing the players' behavior.  With the wave of a hand, images of the three camps came into view out of nowhere.  They sat there watching them try to make sense of this bizarre situation.  Alexa laughed as the Blue team started having problems almost immediately.  The Red team, on the other hand, appeared to have a great sense of teamwork.

"I'm in favor of the Yellow team." Mira said.

Morella looked at her like she was crazy.  "Yeah, you would."

"Blue will kick all their asses.  Just wait and see."

"Ladies, ladies."  Alexa smiled at her friends.  "I don't care who wins.  I just want to see how they react once they realize what I've done to them, especially that Saiyan Prince.  He's such an arrogant bastard its hilarious."  Alexa put her hand over the image of the Blue camp and the view closed in on Vegeta.  Whispering to the image, Alexa said. "What will you do, my prince, when you learn you're not exactly yourself anymore?  What will you do?"

Thanks to all who have reviewed this story so far.  I hope I'm living up to the environment I have created for them.  Some of the characters may seem a little OOC, but please remember this is a situation none of them have been in before.  Enjoy, and please R&R.


End file.
